Projectile Hell
I am 121, creator of the S.A.D.D. and Monkey Commander, although people probably dont know about those because they didnt bother looking them up. This is my latest conception, which is exactly what it says on the tin. Partially. In Projectile Hell, you play as a bloon. Suprised yet? Well, you shouldnt be, because you play as a Commando Bloon by default. Simply being a Commando Bloon is enough to get you a basic gun, but that will never be enough. Lucky you, there is an upgrade shop, and for the same reasons that popping bloons in the monkey's side gives cash, killing monkeys (or constructions) gives cash as well, and the occasional powerup. The cash is what is important, since it lets you buy stuff at the Bloon shop. (Yes, I know this is mostly copying that super monkey game, but keep reading.) The Bloon shop allows you to alter your bloon type slightly. As an example, picking the Fragile Speedster path speeds you up, but lowers your survivability, while picking the Mighty Glacier path strengthens and slows down your bloon. The whole conception is only in beta, by the way, so the shop wont show everything buyable. Note that you start with $1000, just as beginner funds. Fragile Speedster (each upgrade adds 1% more speed as a bonus for this path, capping at 25%) Thin Rubber: $300 (Less weight means more speed, more speed means more survival.) Your bloon moves about 20% faster, but has a life cap of 4 RBE instead of 5. (It would be OP if you were an ACTUAL Commando Bloon, so NO.) Grease: $500 (Air slides over you more easilly, and that means less resistance, so more speed.) The bloon gets an extra 10% more speed, at the cost of taking 2 RBE damage from fire. Grease is flammable, live with it. (Insert more FS upgrades) Mighty Glacier (each 5th upgrade gives you one more RBE, capping at 5 more) Ceramic Underarmor: $300 (Ceramics are well known for their toughness.) The bloon gains an extra RBE as well as minor resistance to fire and explosions. Reflective Coating: $700 (Hit denied!) If you are hit, you have a 1% chance of reflecting the projectile back at the enemy. Explosives and Fire dont count though, because those arent really reflectable OR projectiles. (Insert other upgrade paths here) Powerups give you a temporary in-game edge, which varies depending on the powerup. For example: Lead Armor: For 8 seconds, you become invincible. Blur: For 10 seconds, your bloon can outpace ANYTHING. Bloontonium Bomb: Clears the screen. ????: Bossfight drop only. Calls in a MOAB-class bloon to ram the boss, dealing massive damage. About the bossfights mentioned in the ???? powerup, there are bosses at the end of every level. The bosses depend on the location. VR Tutorial: Simulated Dartling Gunner. The SDG is the EASIEST boss in the entire GAME. You even get on-screen instructions on how to beat him, AND a free ???? powerup! The ???? powerup sends in a simulated MOAB, and will never roll for a random MOAB-class bloon. Mission 1 (Bloon Capital): Bloonjitsu Ninja. Difficult if you took damage from those annoying Flash Bomb Ninjas earlier, as they leave you stunned. They also show up to help the BN, but are not the toughest things in the world. Five-directional shurikens are annoying to dodge, pretty fast, and have light homing capabilities. So do the flash bombs for some reason. Mission 2 (Crowded Skies): Operation Dart Storm. Darts fly everywhere, and the occasional pineapple. Be very careful of occasional strafe attacks from Neva-Miss aces, as a hit from one of those is almost guranteed to kill you. You get FOUR of those coming at you each time, AND the darts from the ODS going everywhere. However by now you should be able to afford a useful staple upgrade to any bloon. (Insert other missions at later date) Projectile Hell, in NO WAY, is attempting to copy the Super Monkey game. For one thing, since when did the Super Monkey games enemies attack. However, you do get to fight him in one of the Bonus Boss levels. This is perhaps the ONLY conception here that isnt part of BTD6, Bloons 3, or any other one, but rather is a whole different game. Regards, 121. Category:Games